metallifandomcom-20200214-history
Disturbed
thumb|250px|right|Disturbedin jäsenet vasemmalta oikealle: [[Mike Wengren, David Draiman, Dan Donegan ja John Moyer.]] Disturbed on yhdysvaltalainen Chicagossa perustettu heavy metal -yhtye. Se perustettiin 24. lokakuuta 1995, kun muusikot Dan Donegan, Steve "Fuzz" Kmak ja Mike Wengren palkkasivat David Draimanin laulajakseen. Bändin perustamisen jälkeen he ovat myyneet yli 10 miljoonaa albumia maailmanlaajuisesti tehden näin Disturbedista yhden viime vuosien suurimmista rockbändeistä. Bändi on julkaissut viisi studioalbumia, joista neljä debytoivat peräkkäin Billboard 200 -listan kärjessä. Disturbedin musiikkia voi kuulla useissa video- ja tietokonepeleissä sekä elokuvissa. Kappale Down with the Sickness esiintyy elokuvassa The One (Jet Li), sekä Kadotettujen kuningatar ja elokuvan soundtrack sisältää Disturbedin ja Kornin säveltämiä ja esittämiä kappaleita. Kappale Stricken on Guitar Hero III ja Project Gotham Racing 4 -peleissä ja kappale Decadence pelissä Need for Speed: Most Wanted. Kappale Liberate on Tony Hawk´s Underground 2 -pelin soundtrackillä, kappale Indestructible on pelissä Midnight Club: Los Angeles sekä kappale Down With The Sickness esiintyy Rock Band 2 -pelissä. Historia Varhaiset vuodet Brawlina (1994-1996) Ennen kuin laulaja David Draiman liittyi Disturbediin, bändi tunnettiin nimellä Brawl. Sen kokoonpano koostui seuraavista henkilöistä: laulaja Erich Awalt, kitaristi Dan Donegan, rumpali Mike Wengren sekä basisti Steve "Fuzz" Kmak. Donegan mainitsi bändin DVD:llä Decade of Disturbed, että bändin nimeksi aiottiin alunperin laittaa "Crawl", mutta se muuttui Brawliksi, sillä nimi oli jo jonkun muun käytössä. Awalt jätti bändin pian demonauhan äänittämisen jälkeen ja muut alkoivat etsiä laulajaa. He lähettivät mainoksen paikalliseen musiikinjulkaisuliikkeeseen "Illinois Entertainer". Draiman vastasi mainokseen käytyään kahdessakymmenessä muussa koe-esiintymisessä saman kuukauden aikana. Donegan kommentoi myöhemmin Draimanin valintaa: "Kaikista laulajista, joiden kanssa puhuimme tai jotka kävivät koe-esiintymisissä vain Draiman oli valmis aloittamaan alkuperäisillä kappaleilla. Se teki minuun vaikutuksen." Donegan oli vaikuttunut Draimanin taidoista ja hänet hyväksyttiin yhtyeeseen vuonna 1996. Silloin bändi uudelleennimettiin Disturbediksi (suom. "häiriintynyt"). Kun Draimanilta kysyttiin haastattelussa nimivalinnasta, hän vastasi: "Se oli nimi, jota olin aina suunnitellut bändin nimeksi vuosien ajan. Se tuntui symbolisoivan kaikkia silloisia tunteitamme." The Sickness (1998-2000) Bändin uudelleennimeämisen jälkeen bändi nauhoitti kaksi kolmen raidan demoa, ensiksi demot kappaleista The Game, Down with the Sickness ja Meaning of Life ja toiseksi Want, Stupify sekä Droppin' Plates. Samoihin aikoihin bändin maskotti "The Guy" julkaistiin. Lopulta bändi allekirjoitti levytyssopimuksen Giant Recordsin kanssa. Vuonna 2000 bändi julkaisi debyyttialbuminsa The Sickness, joka aloitti bändin tulon julkisuuteen. Albumi pääsi sijalle 29 Billboard 200 -listassa ja sitä on myyty pelkästään Yhdysvalloissa yli neljä miljoonaa kappaletta julkaisunsa jälkeen. Ennen kuin bändi liittyi Marilyn Mansonin 2001 Euroopan kiertueelle, basisti Steve Kmak mursi nilkkansa portaissa ja lääkärit suosittelivat jättämään kiertueen väliin. Tällä välin Kmakia tuurasi Marty O'Brien. Believe (2001-2003) Helmikuussa 2001 ilmoitettiin, että Disturbed olisi coveroinut "Midlife Crisis" -kappaleen Faith No Moren tribuuttialbumille, mutta sitä ei käytetty. 4. kesäkuuta 2002 Disturbed julkaisi bändin ensimmäisen dokumentti-DVD:n, joka sisälsi kohtauksia studiosta, keikoilta ja live-esiintymisistä. Lisäksi siinä oli muutama musiikkivideo. 17. syyskuuta 2002 Disturbed julkaisi toisen studioalbuninsa, joka sai nimekseen Believe. Levy debytoi Billboard 200 -listan kärjessä. Albumin ensimmäisen singlen musiikkivideo Prayer näytettiin useilla TV-kanavilla, koska videolla oli yhtäläisyyksiä edellisvuoden terrori-iskuihin. David Draiman lauloi Korn-yhtyeen kappaleen Forsaken, joka julkaistiin levyllä Queen of the Damned. Believe''n nauhoitusaikana rumpali Mike Wengrenillä meni huonosti: hänen äitinsä taisteli syövän kanssa, tyttöystävä jätti hänet ja lisäksi hänen ja bändin muiden jäsenien välille syntyi eripuraa. Hän käytti alkoholia selviytymiskeinonaan. Vuonna 2003 bändi esiintyi jälleen Ozzfest -kiertueella ja käynnisti toisen oman kiertueensa, ''Music as a Weapon II:n. Kiertueella oli Disturbedin lisäksi bändit Chevelle, Taproot sekä Unloco. Kiertueen aikana Disturbed esitti ennenjulkaisemattoman kappaleen Dehumanized. Disturbedin päätettyä Music as a Weapon II -kiertueen Steve Kmak erotettiin yhtyeestä ja hänet korvasi John Moyer, joka on bändin nykyinen basisti. Sinä yönä kun Moyerista tuli uusi basisti, Disturbed esiintyi livenä House of Bluesissa ja soitti kaksi uutta kappaletta, Hell ja Monster, joista tuli bändin seuraavan studioalbumin ekstrabiisejä. Ten Thousand Fists (2004-2006) Disturbedin kolmas studioalbumi Ten Thousand Fists julkaistiin 20. syyskuuta 2005. Albumi debytoi Billboard 200 -listan kärjessä ja ensimmäisellä viikolla sitä myytiin yli 200 000 kappaletta. Albumi myi platinaa kun se saavutti miljoonan myydyn albumin rajan 5. tammikuuta 2006. Disturbed oli pääesiintyjänä Ozzfest 2006 -kiertueella yhdessä Ozzy Osbournen, System of a Downin, Lacuna Coilin, DragonForcen, Avenged Sevenfoldin sekä Hatebreedin kanssa. David Draiman totesi haastattelussa, että levyä varten nauhoitettiin kaikkiaan 20 kappaletta, mutta vain 14 valittiin lopulliseen versioon. Jäljelle jääneistä kappaleista Hell sisällytettiin toiseen Stricken -kappaleen singleen, Monster oli iTunesissa Ten Thousand Fists''in ennakkovaraajan etuna, ''Two Worlds esiintyi Ten Thousand Fists -kiertueella ja Sickened sisällytettiin Land of Confusion -singleen. Ten Thousand Fists on ensimmäinen Disturbedin albumi, jossa kappaleissa on osana kitarasooloja. Bändin mielestä kitarasoolot ovat osa modernia musiikkia ja he halusivat tuoda ne myös omaan musiikkiinsa. Kitarasooloja on monissa levyn kappaleissa, esimerkkeinä Stricken, Overburdened ja Land of Confusion. Vuonna 2006 Disturbedilla oli tarkoitus olla Euroopan-kiertue, mutta sitä jouduttiin siirtämään kahdesti, koska Draiman kärsi happamista röyhtäyksistä, jotka vaikuttivat haitallisesti hänen ääneensä. Tämä johtui siitä, kun Draiman juopotteli paljon Britanniassa ollessaan. Myöhemmin Draiman kävi lääkärissä leikkauksessa. Leikkauksen onnistuttua ja äänen palattua Draiman alkoi rajoittamaan juomistaan. Loppuvuodesta 2006 Disturbed järjesti kolmannen oman kiertueensa Music as a Weapon III:n. Disturbedin mukana keikalla olivat bändit Flyleaf, Stone Sour ja Nonpoint. Kiertueen ensimmäisen etapin jälkeen laulaja David Draiman ilmoitti, ettei kiertue jatku seuraavalle etapille, vaan bändi alkaisi työstää neljättä studioalbumia sen sijaan. Indestructible (2007-2009) Heinäkuussa 2007 uusi kappale This Moment julkaistiin Transformers-elokuvan soundtrack-levyllä. Loppuvuodesta 2007 Disturbed aloitti miksaamaan neljättä studioalbumiaan, joka sai nimen Indestructible. Haastattelussa Draiman sanoi, että levyä varten nauhoitettaisi 15 kappaletta, mutta vain 12 niistä tulisi levylle. 6. maaliskuuta 2008 bändi julkaisi otoksen äskettäin uudelleennauhoitetusta Perfect Insanity -kappaleesta MySpace-profiilissaan. Samassa kuussa Disturbed laittoi kappaleen vapaaseen jakoon nettisivustollaan ja se saavutti pientä suosiota radiossa. Disturbed soitti kappaleen livenä Kuwaitissa. Indestructible''n ensimmäinen single ''Inside the Fire laitettiin ostettavaksi digitaalisista jakelupalveluista maaliskuun loppupuolella. Bändi kävi Yhdysvalloissa kiertueella yhdessä Five Finger Death Punch- ja Art of Dying -yhtyeiden kanssa. Inside the Fire''n musiikkivideo julkaistiin 2. toukokuuta bändin virallisilla nettisivuilla. Bändi julkaisi aikaisemmin ilmaisen kappaleen ''Perfect Insanity''n iTunes Storessa levyn toisena singlenä ja albumi ''Indestructible tuli ennakkovaraukseen. Toukokuussa Rock Band -pelin kehittäjä Harmonix sopi Disturbedin ja Best Buyn kanssa sopimuksen, jonka mukaan Harmonix tarjosi kahta Indestructible''n kappaletta ''Rock Band -pelin pelaajille pelattavaksi, jos nämä olivat ennakkovaranneet albumin Best Buyn verkkosivuilta. Kesäkuun alussa Harmonix julkaisi kolme albumin kappaletta: Indestructible, Inside The Fire ja Perfect Insanity. 29. toukokuuta Disturbed soitti ensimmäisen online-konserttinsa Las Vegasissa. Indestructible julkaistiin Yhdysvalloissa 3. kesäkuuta 2008. Se oli bändin kolmas perättäinen albumi joka debytoi Billboard 200 -listan kärjessä. Erityinen vain internetistä ladattava erikoisjulkaisu sisälsi bonusraidan Run, Making Of -DVD:n, julisteen, VIP-laminaatin ja paljon muuta erityismateriaalia. Yhtye oli Mayhem Festival -kiertueella yhdessä Slipknotin, Mastodonin ja DragonForcen kanssa kesällä 2008. Loppukesällä Disturbed konsertoi Australiassa ja Uudessa-Seelannissa. 30. syyskuuta 2008 Disturbed julkaisi iTunes Exclusive -livealbumin, joka sai nimen Live & Indestructible. Levyllä oli niin Deeep Rock Drivella esitettyjä kappaleita kuin myös Indestructible''n musiikkivideo. Lokakuussa 2008 bändi aloitti Euroopan-kiertueen, joka päättyi Helsinkiin marraskuussa. Loppuvuodesta bändi teki vielä Yhdysvaltain-kiertueen. Maaliskuussa 2009 bändi julkaisi musiikkivideon kappaleesta ''The Night. Bändi aloitti Music as a Weapon IV -kiertueen maaliskuussa 2009, ja se päättyi toukokuun loppupuolella. Myös festivaaliksi kutsutulla kiertueella Disturbedin lisäksi pääesiintyjiä olivat Killswitch Engage, Lacuna Coil ja Chimaira. Yhtye julkaisi toisen cover-version Faith No Moren kappaleesta Midlife Crisis, joka päätyi levylle Covered, A Revolution of Sound, jossa oli myös muiden bändien kappaleita. Kappale nauhoitettiin alunperin Indestructible-albumia varten, mutta bändi päätti, että sitä ei käytetä levyllä. Asylum (2010-) Haastattelussa Draiman puhui lyhyesti bändin viidennestä studioalbumista, joka tulisi olemaan yhtä synkkä kuin Indestructible, ellei synkempi. Hän totesi myös, että albumi olisi edelleen tunnistettavissa Disturbedin musiikiksi, mutta siinä tulisi olemaan myös merkkejä kypsymisestä. Viidennen studioalbumin laulunsanojen kirjoittaminen alkoi loppuvuodesta 2009. Mike Wengren ja John Moyer paljastivat, että Draimanin viime aikaisten tunteiden perusteella albumista tulisi aggressiivinen, vihainen ja "kovaiskuinen", mutta samalla tavalla musikaalinen kuin Believe. Wengren kertoi myös, että albumi valmistuisi keväällä tai kesällä 2010. Draiman kertoi että myös DVD oli työn alla. Lähtölaskentakello kävi bändin nettisivuilla ja se pysähtyi 12. tammikuuta 2010, jolloin vielä keskeneräisen DVD-levyn Decade of Disturbed traileri ilmestyi. Kesäkuussa 2009 Draiman kertoi haastattelussa, että DVD:n oli tarkoitus esitellä Disturbedin kymmenvuotisen olemassaolon vaiheita. Sen kerrottiin myös kuvaavan yhtyeen kasvua vuosikymmenen aikana. Puhetta oli myös viidennestä albumista; Danin kehittämät riffit tulisivat olemaan ihmeellisiä, vaikka ne ovatkin vielä hieman keskeneräisiä. Muutamaa kuukautta myöhemmin 23. maaliskuuta 2010 Disturbed julkaisi uudelleenjulkaisun The Sickness -albumista. Se sisälsi ekstrakappaleet God of the Mind ja A Welcome Burden, päivitetyn kansikuvan ja kappalelistaa oli muutettu. Se oli myös ensimmäistä kertaa saatavissa vinyyliformaatissa. Alkuvuodesta 2010 Harmonix osti Rock Band -pelin lattaussivustolle uuden Disturbed-sekoituksen, jossa oli kolme kappaletta: Voices, The Game ja Meaning of Life. Helmikuussa 2010 bändi siirtyi studioon nauhoittamaan uutta albumiaan, joka oli tarkoitus saada valmiiksi kesään 2010 mennessä, johon albumin julkaisu oli alustavasti suunniteltu. Kitaristi Dan Donegan kertoi, että levyä varten oli kirjoitettu 15-18 kappaletta. Myöhemmin vahvistettiin, että albumin nimeksi tulisi Asylum. Hiljattain Disturbed coveroi heavy metal -yhtye Judas Priestin kappaleen Living after Midnight. 20. huhtikuuta bändi ilmoitti saaneensa levyn nauhoitettua ja siirtyivät miksaamaan sitä Los Angelesiin. Kuten eddellisen albuminkin kohdalla, bändi ilmoitti tuottaneensa myös koko ''Asylum-albumin itse. Yhtye ilmoitti, että Asylum ilmestyy 31. elokuuta 2010. 9. heinäkuuta levyn kappalelista julkaistiin bändin verkkosivuilla. Asylum debytoi Billboard 200 -listan kärjessä. Distrubed oli pääesiintyjänä ensimmäisellä Rockstar Energy Drink -kiertueella loppukesällä 2010 yhdessä Avenged Sevenfoldin kanssa. Lokakuussa 2010 ilmoitettiin, että Draimanin kurkku oli vakavassa kunnossa, joten bändin Yhdysvaltain-kiertue jouduttiin peruuttamaan, sillä hoito kesti neljä viikkoa. Bändi ilmoitti vuoden lopussa, että he järjestäisivät yhdessä Korn-yhtyeen kanssa Music as a Weapon V -kiertueen. Tammikuussa 2011 ilmoitettiin, että bändi olisi pääesiintyjänä ensi kesän Mayhem Festivalissa yhdessä Godsmackin ja Megadethin kanssa. Helmikuussa ilmoitettiin bändin voivan soittaa Download Festivalissa ja maaliskuussa ilmoitettiin bändin soittavan myös Rock on the Range Festivalissa Ohion Columbuksessa. 14. maaliskuuta bändi esiintyi MTV Musical March Madness -likpailuun. Disturbed pääsi finaalinelikkoon voittaen edelliset mestarit Coheedin ja Cambrian, mutta yhtye hävisi voittaja Green Daylle lopulta vain marginaalilla 0,34. Maskotti thumb|100px|right|Alkuperäinen The Guy. Disturbedin "The Guy" -niminen maskotti oli aluksi vain The Sickness -albumin takana ollut piirustus kasvoista, joilla on leveä irvistys. Alkuperäistä The Guy -piirustusta oli sitten digitaalisesti vääristetty jopa kolme kertaa ja siitä on sittemmin tullut bändin virallinen maskotti. DC Comicsin taiteilija David Finch piirsi koko hahmon. Tyyli ja lyyriset teemat Disturbed luokitellaan rock- ja nu metal -yhtyeeksi. Jotkut kriitikot ovat tituleeranneet bändin musiikkia alternative metaliksi tai heavy metaliksi. Kuitenkin kun kiihkeiltä heavy metal -faneilta kysyttiin asiasta, heidän mielestään Disturbed ei ole tarpeeksi raskasta. Yhtyeen keulahahmo totesi, että yhtyeen musiikissa on ehkä liikaa lyyrisyyttä ja vähemmän myrskyisyyttä. Hän pitää tämän tyylisestä musiikista. Hänen mielestään yhtyeen musiikki on enemmän hard rockia kuin heavy metalia. Yhtye ei Draimanin mukaan edusta mitään tiettyä suuntausta, mutta nu-metal -ajoista yhtye hyötyi suuresti. Kuitenkaan yhtye ei räppää. Draimanin mielestä yhtye soittaa klassista metallia; heitä innostivat klassiset bändit, kuten Black Sabbath, Iron Maiden, Metallica ja Judas Priest. Arvostelija Bradley Torreano arvosteli Believe-albumia "suureksi hypyksi, jonka kaltaiset johtivat mm. Pantheran ja Soundgardenin läpimurtoon". Hän arvosteli nimikkokappaletta vaihtelevaksi, julmasta jyskytestä laajaan kuoroon ja edelleen riffeihin, jotka muistuttivat James Hetfieldin työskentelyä. Believe''a pidettiin myös askeleena kauemmas ''The Sickness''in nu metal -soundista kohti rock/heavy metal -suuntaa. Sama linja jatkui yhtyeen myöhemmässä tuotannossa. David Draiman kertoi, että hänen sanojenkirjoittamisen innoittajana toimii hänen oma elämänkokemuksensa ja havaintonsa ja hän haluaa esitellä ajatuksiaan muille mystisten sanoitusten kautta. Nämä sanoitukset vaihtelevat Taivas ja Helvetti -teemasta itsemurhaan, hulluuteen, politiikkaan, ihmissuhteisiin, sotaan, uskontoon, kansanmurhiin, saastumiseen, keskenmenoihin, huumeisiin kuin myös perinteisiin kauhuaiheisiin, kuten ihmissusiin, vampyyreihin, zombeihin, enkeleihin ja demoneihin. Kitaristi Dan Donegan käyttää usein matalampaa viritystä kuin standardi E-vireisyys. Matalamman virityksen takia hän saa tummemman ja salaperäisen tuntuman riffeihinsä. Donegan käyttää myös elektronisia efektejä kappaleissa täytteenä. Muu bändi kutsuu tätä "Danny Donegan -orkesteriksi". Jäsenet Nykyiset *David Draiman, laulu (1996-) *Dan Donegan, kitara (1996-) *Mike Wengren, rummut (1996-) *John Moyer, basso, taustalaulu (2004-) Entiset *Steve "Fuzz" Kmak, basso (1996-2003) *Erich Awalt, laulu Diskografia Albumit *The Sickness'' (2000) *''Believe'' (2002) *''Ten Thousand Fists'' (2005) *''Indestructible'' (2008) *''Asylum'' (2010) Livealbumit *''Music As A Weapon II'' (2004) *''Live & Indestructible'' (EP, 2008) Singlet *Stupify (2000) *Down With The Sickness (2000) *Voices (2000) *The Game (2001) *Prayer (2002) *Remember (2002) *Liberate (2003) *Guarded (2005) *Stricken (2005) *Just Stop (2006) *Land Of Confusion (2006, Genesis cover) *Ten Thousand Fists (2006) *Inside The Fire (2008) *Perfect Insanity (2008) *Indestructible (2008) *The Night (2009) *Another Way To Die (2010) *Asylum (2010) *The Animal (2010) *Warrior (2011) Luokka:Disturbed Luokka:Amerikkalaiset yhtyeet Luokka:Heavy metal -yhtyeet Luokka:Alternative metal -yhtyeet Luokka:Nu metal -yhtyeet Luokka:Hard rock -yhtyeet